Through The Years
by GreenNinja23
Summary: <html><head></head>Nico di' Angelo didn't know how to be a Dad; no eighteen year old did. But this small baby was his, she needed his guidance and care. So sure he'll make mistakes. He'll make a lot of mistakes but he isn't perfect and he doesn't know what he's doing. But he'll learn... He'll have too. One shot! Nico and Echo. Controlling What's Inside universe.</html>


_"__To be a good father, you have to accept your role as number 2._

_It's no longer about YOU, it's about your kids first._

_A man who takes pride in being a father will_

_Always try his hardest to be the best father he can be_

_Take care of your responsibility; no matter what."_

_-The thoughts of a good man_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize. _**

* * *

><p><em>*Two Months*<em>

Eighteen year old Nico di' Angelo was living the good life. He may not know where his biological parents are but he has Ernie and his best friend Annabeth. He has friends! He never had anyone besides Annabeth to hang out with. Now he has four more friends he could consider family. He's the proud Godfather of Annabeth's two beautiful twins and a savior of New York. He has a cool metal reminder of the war he survived every time he picks something up.

He was happy; something he hasn't been in a long time. He has everything going for him. Which is why he was completely baffled when his long time on again off again fling shows up at his door after disappearing for a year. What's even more confusing is the baby in her arms.

"Nicole? Who's baby is that?" He asked cautiously, his mind already giving him the answer. The girl just smiles and thrusts the baby girl into his arms. He blinks and stares down at the small bundle, already mentally freaking out that she has his dark eyes.

"She's ours. Or well now _yours. _I can't deal with an Abnormal baby! I want no part in that…that _mess!" _

The baby started to cry at the sound of her Mother's shouting. Nicole just scoffed and threw a baby bag into poor Nico's apartment. She gave a little wave as she strutted down the hall.

"W-Wait!" Nico shouted after her. "You can't just leave her with me! I don't know how to take care of a baby!" He protested. Nicole just shrugged and pressed down on the elevator.

"Ask one of your friends." She stepped into the elevator. "Oh by the way I haven't named her. I thought I'd give her Father the pleasure! See you around Nico."

With one last sick smile the elevator door shut. Nico started to run his free hand through his hair nervously as his daughter cried. As his only option Nico shadow traveled to Annabeth's home, the small baby's cries echoing throughout the room even after she was gone.

_*Six Months* _

As all the invited guests danced and had fun at the reception Nico found himself hidden away in the bathroom, an overly excited baby wiggling his arms. He cooed at her trying to get her calm enough so he could change her.

"Hey shh shh Baby you're okay! You need to get out of that diaper though don't you? Huh? Yeah you do!" He cooed as the small girl started to whimper in protest. Thanks to his experience with Adan and Dylan Nico could change diapers fairly quickly, Echo wasn't upset long.

Once she was changed and her dirty diaper was thrown away Nico picked up his daughter and smoothed out her dress.

"Alright!" Nico grunted out as he picked Echo up. "Let's go party!"

When he stepped out into the hall and saw everyone dancing he smiled. He walked over to sit down at one of the tables as the twins walked over. Adan poked his leg while Dylan made funny faces at baby Echo.

"Why is she sad?" Adan asked curiously. Nico glanced down at his daughter and frowned. The baby didn't look exactly happy to be here.

"I'm not sure Adan. Wanna help me make her happy again?"

The small girl nodded, her black curls bouncing. So the three of them started to make funny faces at the baby in hopes of earning a special smile. They were unsuccessful for thirty minutes. Dylan sighed in defeat. Just as all hope was lost Nico tried one last tactic.

He held out his palm for all three kids to see. Echo's eyes stared at his skin curiously. She let out a gleeful cheer as Nico's mist started to fill the air around them. Dylan smiled and cheered as Echo continued to giggle. Out of the corner of his eye Nico could see Percy and Annabeth nodding over at him. Their approving smiles didn't seem to mean as much to the Shadow King…especially not when his daughter was giggling in his arms.

_*One Year*_

Nineteen year old Nico sat on his couch, completely bored. Annabeth, Percy and the twins were away for the weekend doing something family related. Thalia was nowhere to be found and he wasn't about to be a third wheel with Jason and Piper.

Plus even if he wanted to go out and do something he couldn't find a babysitter for Echo. So he was stuck here, mindlessly flipping through the TV channels.

He took a glance at his daughter. She was still in her playpen (something Percy had given him as a gift. Apparently Adan didn't need it anymore) The small girl was playing with a plush dragon, waving it around before smacking it to the ground. She was gurgling nonsense so Nico turned back to the TV.

Once he finally found a show worth watching Echo started to whimper. She used her hand to tap the side of her pen but Nico didn't notice over the sound of the TV. The small girl frowned and tried tapping the side of the pen again but her Dad still couldn't hear her. How else was she supposed to be fed if the man with the food wouldn't listen?

"Dada!" She shouted. Nico mutely the TV and looked over at her shocked. "Dada! Dada! Dada!" She shouted again, each time louder than the last.

Nico sprung off the couch excitedly and raced over to his daughter. With his metal hand he lifted her carefully out of the playpen to set her on his hip.

"What was that Baby? What did you say?"

"Dada!" The girl cried out again. Seriously how hard was it for him to understand she was hungry? How many times would she need to say the word?

Nico lit up with joy and he spun his daughter around once. He poked her belly before peppering her face with kisses. Her joyful giggles rung through the room, echoing against the walls.

"That's right Baby. I'm your Dada! Good job!"

After celebrating her first word for another minute Nico noticed the time. He mock gasped and looked down at his daughter. He started heading for their small kitchen.

"Wow is that the time? You must be hungry. You want some food?"

The small girl eyed the food, a smile appearing instantly.

"Dada!"

_*Four years*_

"Daddy! Dylan took my dragon!"

Nico sighed tiredly and shared a look with his long time best friend. The blonde shrugged before handing her own daughter the water she asked for. Nico turned in his seat to look down at his fuming daughter. Though the situation should be taken seriously Nico couldn't help but crack a grin.

The little four year old was dressed in spider web leggings and a black tutu, and a zombie skull T-shirt tucked into said tutu. Her dark eyes were staring up into her father's expectantly as her chubby arms crossed over her chest to show just how angry she was.

Nico bent over to pick up the growing girl. He tightened her messy ponytail as she reached for his water. As she drank Nico gave her a small smile.

"Can't you share the dragon with Dylan? I'm sure he just wants to play with it."

The girl finished drinking and stubbornly shook her head.

"No Dodo is _my _dragon!"

Nico sighed and snuck a glance at Annabeth. She was busy talking to her husband and daughter. He stood up quietly, taking his daughter into his arms as he did so. He snuck one last glance at the Jackson family as he crept outside. He could see the target playing with Dodo in the backyard.

He held up his palm for his daughter to see. She grinned evilly as the mist appeared. He smirked at her and leaned closer to whisper,

"Let's go get Dodo back!"

_*Six Years*_

"Daddy do I _have _to go? Six year old Echo di' Angelo whined as her Father led her to the gate. He crouched down next to her and nodded a bit sadly.

"Yeah Baby you do. But you'll have so much fun! Adan and Dylan loved it and I'm sure you will too!"

The little girl pouted and reached over to grab her Daddy's much larger hand. Since she couldn't grip his entire hand she settled for grabbing two fingers. The cold metal felt comforting against her soft skin. She glanced inside the gate and frowned when she saw all the girls in pink dresses or bright colors.

She glanced down at her black pants and red zombie T-shirt. She pouted again and looked up at her Father.

"But I'm different." Her lower lip started to tremble. "The other kids won't like me." Small tears started to build in her dark eyes and Nico started to panic. He hated seeing her cry. He used his human hand to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay to be different." He held out his metal hand. "Daddy's different too but he's the coolest guy around right?"

The small girl sniffed but nodded. Nico grinned and wiped her cheeks dry. As he moved to stand up he kissed the top of her head. Once he was fully standing he reached out his hand for the girl to take.

"You'll have fun Baby. I promise. And if you don't like it you don't have to come back."

The girl pondered this for a minute before nodding. That sounded fair. As they got closer to the door she squeezed his hand to make him look at her.

"Will you use the magic on anyone who tries to take Dodo?"

Nico grinned and glanced around. Once noticing no one was around he held up his palm, letting the dark mist roam free. He winked down at the excited little girl.

"You betcha kiddo."

_*Eight years*_

"I'm _so _sorry Mrs. Witten I don't know what's gotten into her. She's normally a very good girl."

Nico glared down at his daughter, she was still thrashing in his arms trying to get back into the classroom. Nico had rushed down here only to find out his daughter had started a fight with another girl. Echo had beaten her up.

The girl's teacher frowned and shook her head disapprovingly. Her glare was aimed more at Nico then his daughter.

"I'm sure…But maybe this is an act she's used too. If you Abnormals weren't so violent then maybe you wouldn't pass that onto your children."

Nico's grip on his daughter loosened as he took in the women's words. He stood up to glare at her. At twenty six he was still in pretty good shape, and standing a few inches taller than the teacher. He stared down at the women and lifted his metal hand.

"If I was violent then I would have trashed this room by now. You can expect my daughter out of your class by tomorrow."

He didn't wait for her response. He picked up his still angry daughter, threw her over his shoulder and left the building. Once they were back in the car he put her seatbelt on and looked over at her.

"Why did you start a fight with that girl Echo? You know better!" He scolded. Echo just crossed her arms and huffed, her eyes moving to stare out the window.

"Echo answer me."

The girl was quiet for a minute before looking over at her Father sadly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Lindsey was bragging about her dance school having a Mommy\Daughter day. She started telling the other kids my Mommy left because she didn't want to have a freak of a daughter. She also said Mommy probably had another daughter; a better cooler daughter!"

Nico's eyes widened before his frowned. Sure he was pissed off at this stupid Lindsey girl for saying that crap but he was also worried. Echo's Mom did leave because she didn't want to deal with Echo once she starts to develop her powers. Echo was still staring at him; wanting him to confirm that those were lies. Nico sighed and reached over to grab his daughter's smaller hand in his.

"Baby you don't listen to that rude girl. You're not a freak, your special and do you know why?"

"Because when I'm older I'll be able to suck Lindsey into an unescapable darkness?"

Nico's eyes widened but he chuckled. The small eight year old smiled when she saw her Dad grin at her. He shook his head.

"No but good guess. You're special because your Daddy's little Shadow Princess. Even when you're older you'll always be my little Shadow Princess."

Nico sighed and kissed his daughter's head, trying to memorize her childlike scent. She smelt like playdoh.

"Even when Daddy's gone you'll always be special. Don't you forget that okay?"

The small girl's head tilted in confusion. She had long forgotten about the mean words the other girl had said.

"But you'll never leave me…Right?"

Nico smiled softly and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She was still staring up at him with her dark eyes. He thanked the Gods every day that Echo looked so much like him. She wasn't her Mother's daughter; she's always been _his. _

"No Baby, I won't leave you. I'll always be with you."

_*Ten Years*_

He ran down the hall as her terrorized screams bounced off the walls. When he busted into her room she was thrashing around in her bed, the covers tangling up around her wiggling limbs. He rushed over in a panic and shook her to try and get her to wake up. She bolted upwards instantly, surprising him.

Once her eyes were open and she was aware that she was safe in her room she clung to him tightly. He was worried and completely clueless on what to do. He just rubbed her back and petted her hair until she calmed down enough to tell him what happened in tonight's dream.

Once she was calm he handed her the stuffed bunny Dylan had given her for nights like these. Dodo had long been lost and this bunny had big wings to fill but it seemed to do the trick tonight. Nico pulled the covers up over his daughter for the second time that night.

Before he could get up to go back to his own room a small hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He glanced back to see a terrified Echo begging him to stay with her for the night. Her twin sized bed didn't look comfortable but she was staring up at him with those big, brown eyes and he just couldn't say no.

So that's how Nico ended up with back pains from the awkward nighttime positions. But Echo slept better when she could cling to him so he suffered through it so she could get some sleep. She may be the Shadow Princess but she's still only ten; and when you're ten the dark is scary and you need your Daddy to stay with you a few nights of the week.

_*Thirteen Years*_

Nico grabbed her wrists to try and get her to calm down. She was still crying but her screams had subsided. She was panting and staring at him with terrified eyes. He mentally flashed back to those dark nights when she needed him by her side. He never left then and he wasn't going to leave now.

"Echo I know it's scary but you need to _calm down. _Just look right at me Baby. Just look at me okay?" Her eyes locked with his and he smiled encouragingly. "See? There you go. Now let's breath okay? In out, in out."

As she breathed he slowly loosened his grip on her wrists. Right before he let go a lamp across the room had a purple mist around it before it flew from the table. It crashed into the wall making Echo scream again.

Nico sighed and bent down to stare the teenager right in the face. He held out his palm and let the black mist dance around his skin.

"Don't let it control you, _you _control it. Just…carefully open your hand and control it. Let it dance."

The nervous teen stared at her Father's ability before slowly and carefully opening her right hand. A twitching purple mist appeared from her palm and started to work its way towards her fingertips.

She was breathing awkwardly, her breath coming out in nervous pants as she watched her mist. Nico smiled at her again.

"See you're okay! You'll learn how to control in no time."

He flinched as another lamp flew across the room. He stared up at the ceiling for a minute before looking at the damage.

"Well okay. We'll get rid of the lamps and you'll learn how to control it."

_*Fifteen Years*_

"Nico we need to _go!" _Annabeth hissed. She was in the doorway, nervously checking the halls. Dylan and Adan were sleeping peacefully down the hall and Percy was going to be back in thirty minutes. They needed to be gone before he got back.

Thirty-three year old Nico di' Angelo was living the good life; he had it all. He had a kickass apartment, great friends, the best God-kids anyone could ask for and a beautiful daughter. Yes he had it all…which mad this harder. He was leaving it all behind just to find a stupid _answer. _

"Annabeth I can't leave her…The twins have Percy! If I leave… who does she have?" He whispered as he looked down at his daughter sadly. She was only fifteen; she still needed a Dad.

"I know Nico; I know it's hard. I'm leaving my family behind too! But you know how important this is! And…we won't be gone forever. You _know _we'll come back to them."

Nico sighed. His metal hand reaching down to wipe a few stray hairs out of the sleeping girls face. She shifted in her sleep but her eyes stayed closed.

"You know she'll be taken care of until we return. We need to _go _Nico. This is our last chance!"

He nodded slowly, his heart starting to ache in his chest. He nodded again; trying to show himself he agreed. With one final nod he bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

As he stood back up the necklace gleamed from her neck. The very necklace he gave her a few hours ago. She'll remember him as long as she wore that necklace. Annabeth gripped his hand and started to pull him down the hall.

Silent tears went down both of their faces as they passed their children's rooms. Annabeth froze at the door. Once they were finally out in the car they stared up at the house. Echo would have to stay here from now on.

Annabeth wiped her eyes and nodded over at him.

"We'll be back for them Nico…We just have to believe we'll be back."


End file.
